general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Chua
Judge Amber Chua is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines After a wedding disaster at the All Saints Church which everybody got held hostage, interviewed by the police and the district attorney; which lead to a lawsuit filed by Ric Lansing and his client and brother Sonny Corinthos which lead them as plaintiffs in civil court who were about to sue Liesl Obrecht for conspiring with Landon Dixon to violate everybody's constitutional rights the church. As a result, Judge Chua says that the court was adjourned by the plaintiffs in which the lawsuit went into effect which Dr. Obrecht owed Sonny a lot of money. Relationships |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department and court witness *T.J. Ashford - Court witness *Scott Baldwin - Franco's father and lawyer; former District Attorney *Shawn Butler - Court witness; released from Pentonville *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Current District Attorney *Naomi Carson *Harrison Chase *Michael Corinthos - Court witness about ELQ *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos - Plaintiff in civil court who sues Liesl Obrecht *Alexis Davis - Molly, Kristina, and Sam's mother; court witness and former District Attorney *Kristina Davis - Sonny and Alexis' daughter; court witness *Anna Devane - Defendant in court and former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department - (acquitted) *Paul Hornsby - Former district attorney and Tracy's ex-husband (incarcerated) *James Horowitz - Amber's friend and colleague *Kiki Jerome - Court witness (deceased) *Maxie Jones - Court witness *Molly Lansing-Davis - Ric and Alexis' daughter; court witness *Ric Lansing - Sonny's half-brother and lawyer; Molly's father and former district attorney *Rachel Lasser - Amber's friend and colleague *Andre Maddox - Anna's friend, former psychiatrist, and Jordan's ex-boyfriend *Sam McCall - Court witness *Jason Morgan - Court witness *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Monica Quartermaine - Court witness about ELQ and Michael's grandmother *Ned Quartermaine - Court witness about ELQ *Tracy Quartermaine - Court witness about ELQ *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles - Amber's friend and colleague *Heather Roth - Amber's friend and colleague *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Court witness; Sonny's longtime best friend and Ric's client *Damian Spinelli - Private investigator *Henry Sullivan - Franco's former lawyer and Michael's current lawyer *Willow Tait *Ellie Trout *David Walters - Amber's friend and colleague *Elizabeth Webber *Nathan West - Defendant Liesl Obrecht's son; PCPD detective and court witness (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Defendant Liesl Obrecht's daughter |-|Enemies= *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Franco Baldwin - Defendant in court *Hayden Barnes - Defendant in court and Robin's look-alike *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Sonny Faison - Faison's son with an unknown woman *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Jerry Jacks - Defendant in criminal court (incarcerated) *Liesl Obrecht - Defendant in criminal/civil court (incarcerated) *Heather Webber - Franco's mother *Johnny Zacchara - Defendant in criminal court (incarcerated) Chua Chua Chua Chua Chua Chua Chua